Tonight I Wanna Cry
by SeverusSnapesgirl12786
Summary: How can Severus Snape go on without her? Ever wondered why Snape is who is is? He had met his match eight years ago but ever since she left, he has never been the same again. SSOC. Currently on hold
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I own nothing but the plot. I might own some of the characters later on. I still don't know exactly know where to go with this. Ideas are helpful.  
  
I promise you, this is NOT a song fic. It is based on the lyrics to a song, but it is no other way a song fic. Severus Snape will not get up and dance and sing. Also, this is not going to be a happy first chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight I Wanna Cry

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Reflecting on the Past

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was seated in one of his armchairs in his private chambers. He was already in a mild stupor, from some Firewhiskey and half a bottle of wine. Tonight was the first night in a while he had time to just sit in his chambers, without matters of the Order, grading, or business with the Dark Lord.  
  
Tonight his head was cluttered with memories of the past. He had no pictures in his room to look at, to constantly remind him of her. He knew that there were pictures taken of them together. Most had long been destroyed. All he had were memories of her.  
  
An average height, average build woman with shapely features, turning around and walking away from him, in tears. That was the one memory that tormented him the most. It had been nearly seven years ago but the pain was still there like it was yesterday. The regret, the sadness, the sorrow, and the feeling of being abandoned, flooded through him as he sat there drinking what was left of his wine.  
  
By now he was used to being alone. He would hide away like this for hours, remembering how things were and how they could have been with her. Life would have been simpler, he constantly he reminded himself. He could have told her the truth and explained it all. He never did, and he regretted it every day. He often wondered what she was doing now. Sometimes he would read about her in a magazine that he would take from his students. It comforted him that she was doing well. That was all it was, comfort. Not pride, no he let his pride get in the way before.  
  
He often wondered if she would ever come back. He constantly reminded himself, that she wouldn't. Who would come back after seven years? She wouldn't, that part he was sure of. What if he saw her in London or Hogsmeade? How would he react? Better yet, how would she react? He knew she was there, usually on business but he never set out to find her. No, she would win. She would be right. He, Severus Snape, had feelings and let them show? No, that would mean he was weak. All weak are dead already.  
  
Severus would sometimes reflect on the letters that he used to get from her, when she was away. He had them somewhere, warded of course. He never looked at them; it would bring back feelings that he was supposed to control and never bring to the surface. He knew that is was going to hurt worse before he got over her. Which he told himself daily, that he would never get over her. Nor did he want to.  
  
He knew that he was hiding away but right now, he really didn't care. The more he drank, the more exposed he became. His thoughts were of emotions that were supposed to be hidden away in the deepest corner of his mind, never to be seen again. Thinking of her made him loosen up. "How can she always do these things to me," he thought.  
  
Severus tilted his head back and looked up at the dungeon ceiling. He breathed a long heavy sigh. Her face seemed to flash before his dark eyes. Her appealing blue eyes and dirty blond hair. That smile that always stretched across her face, that always showed her straight teeth. He let the wine bottle slip out of his hand and hit the hard floor, with a loud crash. That noise couldn't get him out of the memories that kept on tormenting him. He closed his eyes, hoping to be rid of her but it just made things worse. He saw her walking away, crying, even as she got on the plane. He can remember the sting on his face after she slapped him for trying to get her back. He grabbed her wrist and she spun around, with her other free hand and slapped him hard across the face. The shock of it, forced him to let her go. Forever. After that memory finished replaying in his mind, a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please read and review. This is not a one shot. There is more to come. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it was so short, longer chapters will be coming shortly.  
  
Those of you who don't know this fic is based on Keith Urban's song "Tonight I Wanna Cry", hence the story title. Listen to the song and you will understand.


	2. She's Gotta Be

A/N: Usual disclaimer.......I own the plot and some character names, that is it.  
  
Thanks go to all those that reviewed the first chapter. That was probably the darkest chapter I have ever written, and this one isn't looking any happier. So please read and review!!! I really enjoy reading reviews, they help me and make me feel loved. So review if you wish.  
  
This is a SS/OC, in no way is it a Mary-Sue, at first she may seem a little unbelievable but just wait.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: She's Gotta Be  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bridget Caelan sat in her studio massaging her temples, yet again. She looked through the glass and sighed. Her wand twirled around in her fingers, clearly unimpressed. Several thoughts crossed her mind as she sat in her chair, listening to the young singer, trying to make his big break in the Wizarding music industry, none seemed too appealing. Bridget pointed her wand to her throat and muttered a quick "Sonorus," before speaking to the young man. "What was that?"  
  
The young man who had to be no older than 20 looked confidently at her, "A song."  
  
"Really? A song that was off key, had no tonal quality, the rhythms were lacking, not to mention, your voice makes me want to bash my head into a wall, several times."  
  
The boy looked like he was about to cry, like his whole world had been shattered, just by the words this woman had said to him. Bridget cut his "song" on so that he could hear it. Even he had to admit that she was mostly right. "I could do it again, I was very nervous."  
  
"Well that is apparent, coming to see me in Nashville isn't a game. I only except the best to produce. I only write for the best. I am not going to deny that you have talent playing your guitar. Some of your songs, that you have written aren't bad. Have some faith in yourself and feeling in your music and try it one last time." Her patientce was running thin but soon she would be done for the day and could return to her pouting.  
  
The young blond haired man strapped his guitar around him and began to strum away. This time he put his heart and soul into it. Bridget perked up slightly in her chair, noticing how his voice changed and his body language changed. He finished his song, this time, he noted that the famous Bridget Caelan had a smile on her face. "How was that miss?"  
  
"Much better, you are signed. That is, if you still want the deal?"  
  
"Oh, of course I want it."  
  
"Good, we'll work out the legalities next week. Please be sure to schedule a date and time with my assistant when you leave. After then, we will start to work some song ideas for your singles on the WWN. Any questions??"  
  
"Yeah, I have already released some songs in the muggle world, will we be able to use them?"  
  
"I'll check them out and see what I can do. They were in the country genre I assume?"  
  
"Yes, of course, I think one was technically Christian/country cross-over but that was the only one."  
  
"Ok, I'll let you know next week."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several months past and Severus looking down at a magazine with a man and a woman on the cover. It was a copy of Witches Weekly that he managed to find after one of his lessons, lying on the floor, near the door. Just below their pictures, the title read "Caelan hits it big with Aussie wonder." The people on the cover were both blond and happy. The woman constantly smiled and the man smiled while toying with his hair.  
  
Severus flipped through the magazine to find the article about her. It was very long with lots of moving pictures:  
  
_Bridget Caelan, of Kylar Records, finds another gem with young Aussie country singer, Jagger Thomas. Thomas, was recently voted as sexiest new country artist by our readers in America. With Thomas' rich soulful lyrics, he tends to win all of the girls hearts._  
  
After that last sentence, Severus just skimmed through the article and stopped and reread the last sentence over and over to himself. "Caelan and Thomas will be in Hogsmeade this weekend, making public appearances to promote Thomas' European tour." This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend for the students and Severus was supposed to be making sure that they stayed out of trouble, while in Hogsmeade. 'Looks like I get to see her again,' Severus thought, before rubbing his temples and heading off to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming. More to come shortly.


	3. Live to Love Another Day

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I own the OC's only.

Thanks go out to Red for thinking up Jagger's name, I think it suits him. Please read and review. Congrats goes to Keith Urban for the CMA Best Male Vocalist of the Year. Before any of you ask, Jagger is based on Keith Urban. -sigh- I do not own Keith either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Live To Love Another Day

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridget sat in Three Broomsticks with Jagger, happily talking with fans and signing photos. Her eyes darted across the room, taking in all the sights and smells. Girls swooned over Jagger as Bridget giggled at their lost cause. Bridget made a mental note that even some of the older witches were staring at him too. She had to admit that he was attractive but she knew his personality. She would never date him, he drove her insane. Most musicians that she worked with did. The vocalists usually got egos once they hit it big and that is what drove her nuts. The ones that didn't have egos were usually too good to be true and she gave up after they started spouting Sonnets.

Jagger absorbed everything in around him. His dreams were being realized. Bridget sighed while massaging her hand and glancing over at Jagger. Bridget compared him to boy who got his first racing broom for Christmas. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was ready for the one night stands, the loss of privacy, and the loss of stability. Bridget thought that was what she wanted at one point in her life. She learned from her mistakes and knew that all she wanted was to stop traveling and make music that she wanted to make, without any pressure to make money. Merlin knows she already had made enough to live out the rest of her days, very fat and happy.

After Bridget nudged Jagger several times he got the hint that they needed to walk around for a while. Jagger and Bridget took a break and started to explore the town. Bridget was showing him some of the more interesting places when she walked into Honeydukes and spent 40 Galleons on sweets, explaining that "Nothin beats Honeydukes chocolate." She smiled to Jagger, while holding her bag like it was sacred. They walked outside and before she realized it, she ran smack into a mass of black robes. She looked up, "Oh, I am so sorry......ummm....Severus?"

Snape couldn't believe it, she had literally walked right into him, he glanced down at the bag in her hands. 'Chocolate, I should have known,' Snape thought to himself. "Bridget," he nodded to her and tried to leave.

Before Bridget could think about what she was doing, she grabbed his arm. "Severus, join me at Three Broomsticks, please?" Bridget hoped that they could talk and it would be a good reason to let Jagger fend for himself in the sea of estrogen. Bridget looked into his dark eyes, in hopes of tempting him with the puppy dog face, that claimed to never work on him.

"Sure, not for long, I have to keep my eyes on students while I am here." Severus commented dryly, hopping that she would get the hint that he did not want to talk to her.

"Understandable, but most seem to be in Three Broomsticks any way." Bridget gave him a sweet smile before flipping her blonde hair out of her eyes. They walked side by side, Jagger kept his distance from the tall, sallow skinned man. Severus opened the door and held it open for her. All of the heads turned and started cheering once both Bridget and Jagger were inside. Bridget smiled to Severus, who just glared at some of his students. Bridget elbowed him and pointed at a table in the far corner, away from everybody else. "Jagg, I am sure that you can fend for yourself. I don't need to hold your hand now do I?" Bridget commented sarcastically to Jagger before heading off to the secluded table.

"So, how have you been?" Bridget tried to start off with a simple question, without making the conversation turn towards her career.

"Fine, still teaching at Hogwarts. You?" Severus frowned while making the comment about still teaching

"Busy, producing artists out of my studio in Nashville. Traveling a bit, mainly London, New York, and LA for album things."

"So I have noticed, you wouldn't believe the amount of magazines a confiscated over the years."

"I am sure, but I am surprised that you don't burn that crap. Please don't tell me you didn't read the recent stuff from the Quibbler?"

"Uh, no. The Quibbler I do burn but Witch Weekly tends to have interesting cover articles from time to time."

"Ah, yes, I take it you saw that. Blondie boy over there, couldn't keep his hands out of his hair and wouldn't stop talking about the magazines that he did in the Muggle World. Apparently he made some success over there and they put him in some rather raunchy magazine called, Playgirl."

"Actually I only bothered to skim through the article. Anything interesting mentioned in the middle?"

"Not really, only the usual question of if I am dating him. Which I am not, nor ever will. I happen to like telling people my stories about the one that got away, and if I will ever get him back."

Severus nearly choked, she couldn't possibly mean him, could she? "And who would that be?"

Bridget blushed before lowering her head and glancing into his dark eyes, that were full of pain and yet hope. "You." Was all she managed to get out before she put her hands over her face, in a desperate attempt to hide herself from him.

Severus couldn't believe that she actually said it. He noticed her usual way of showing her embarrassment. He pulled her hands off her face, to see her face full of tears. He gazed into her eyes, which were filled with regret, sorrow, and love. She tried to smile at him. Severus could feel his heart ache for her, he knew that at that moment that she had been hurting just as much as he had over the past years. "I think we need to talk, there have been some things that I have been meaning to tell you ever since you left. I cannot talk about it here, too many people, that know both of us. Come back to Hogwarts with me after you are done?"

Bridget looked up at him and nodded. "Sure, I will be done soon, do you just want to hang around a bit, see how things are done?"

"Sure" Bridget walked over to Jagger, who was sitting at the table that he and Bridget were sitting at earlier. She sat down and motioned for Severus to join them as she conjured another chair. Bridget and Jagger were soon signing autographs and making idle chit chat with fans yet again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I will try and update more but life has been busy with college and dog shows. 


	4. Making Memories of Us

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I own the plot and OC's only.  
Thanks for the reviews I really enjoy reading them. I am surprised that nobody has caught on to the theme of the names of the titles. HEHE.

-

Chapter 4: Making Memories of Us

-

As curfew approached, Bridget and Severus started to make their way back to Hogwarts as unnoticeable as possible. Severus led Bridget down towards his office so that they can finish their previous conversation in private. Severus had been meaning to tell her all of this in a letter one day, but never sent it. It just stayed warded in one of his desk drawers.

Severus opened his office and let her go in before him, "You can have a seat on the couch there. Would you like anything to drink?" Severus tried to make her as comfortable as possible before telling her everything.

Bridget sat on the couch and leaned back into it with her knees tucked underneath her. "Sure, Boone's Farm if you have it." Bridget smiled hopefully at him. Severus shook his head hopelessly and started to look through his private liquor stores. He pulled out a dusty bottle with the plastic cork still in it. Severus pried the cork off and poured her a glass. He fixed himself a glass of brandy and sat down next to her. "Thanks, as you can see, my taste for the cheap stuff hasn't changed."

Severus nodded and suppressed a slight smile. "You are welcome. There have been some things that I have been meaning to tell you ever since you left. It is about my mark and other things."

"Severus must we discuss these things now?"

"Yes, we have to. What did you think when you first saw this?" Severus rolled up his shirt sleeve to expose the blazing dark mark.

"That you are a Death Eater. I may not be from England but I sure as Hell know what that means." Bridget glared at him and took a large sip of her cheap wine.

"I was and in some respects, still am a Death Eater. It was a choice I made when I was just out of Hogwarts. Before I could do any harm to others, I went to Dumbledore and begged for help and forgiveness. He gave me an option, which I gratefully accepted. I have been spying ever since, that was two years before the attack on the Potters. I cannot deny that since that time I have done harm to others, in order to save my own life. I was sworn to secrecy and could not tell a soul, unless there was an absolute need to know. Now, since the Dark Lord's return to power, I had to become active on both fronts, with the Death Eaters and with Dumbledore. I am an active Death Eater, in the fact that I attend summons from the Dark Lord and constantly prove my loyalty. I am active with Dumbledore in that I provide him with information that would be helpful to capture the Dark Lord or thwart the Dark Lord's plans for an attack. This cannot be told to anyone, it could risk everything that we have worked so hard for. So do you understand now why I had to tell you?"

"Yes, I do. I won't tell anybody. It just is a lot to take in all at once. So you are a spy, risking your life for Dumbledore?" Bridget moved closer to Severus and settled right up against his chest.

Severus wrapped an arm around her. "Yes, I know it is a lot. Yes, hard to believe, I am sure." It felt like neither of them had ever left each other and that those seven years were long gone and forgotten.

Bridget looked up at Severus, "I notice that you still drink that expensive stuff."

"Yes, I have never been desperate to try the stuff you are drinking. I am sure that it will leave me with a right hangover the next day."

"Possibly, but that is if you drink it like brandy. You have seen me drink Boone's Farm before."

"Yes, huddled around your cousin's shed passing the bottle around and completely intoxicated." Bridget giggled against his chest and sighed.

Severus could feel his mind starting to wander to the body parts that lay so deliciously close at hand. He wanted so badly to raise his hand to touch her chest, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt like a young wizard in his teenage years all over again. However, Bridget made up his mind for him. She stood up slowly and stretched like a cat, revealing all her luscious curves under her forest green robe, then turned to Severus. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the look of pure lust in her eyes. He knew instantly that tonight would be a night for the books.

He stood up and in one swift motion, bent Bridget over, his lips pressing hungrily against hers, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She eagerly complied, her soft lips giving way under the pressure of Severus' unyielding tongue. Bridget mewled in the back of her throat, her hands entwining themselves in Severus' soft hair, her body trembling like a leaf blowing in the wind. Severus moaned, his body not able to get enough of this long lusted after treasure in the current position. He bent forward, momentarily unlatching his mouth from Bridget's and with a quick movement, tossed her over his should, taking pleasure in the squeal that he heard.

"Severus," she shrieked. "What do you think you are doing?" She kicked her legs wildly until he put his arm across her calves, holding her legs tight against his body. An electric jolt passed through him at the sudden melding of her body against his. "Put me down this instant," Bridget squealed. Severus chuckled deep in his throat and walked purposefully across the room, his black robes billowing out behind him as expected. He pushed his way through a door set next to the fireplace and unceremoniously dumped Bridget on a large four poster bed, with a luxuriously soft feather bed, draped in folds of silver and green velvet with silk sheets in identical colors. Bridget gasped when her body sunk almost four inches in the mattress. She glared at Severus from her reclined position but before she could say anything, Severus climbed on top of her, pushing her further into the mattress.

"I'm incredibly sorry my dear. I do hope that I haven't harmed you in any way." To most people who knew him as Snape, that would have come off as rude and sarcastic, but Bridget knew better. She shook her head meekly and Severus, looking into her rich blue eyes, saw the love and desire, sparked with a hint of lust. In that second, he knew he had to tell her just how much he loved her, missed her, needed her, WANTED her. His mouth opened but before he could say anything, her hand floated up and drifted across his mouth, soft as smoke.

"You always have to say something at the wrong time, Sev-" Severus smiled slightly as he heard her nickname for him "-but right now, I just want you to make love to me. That's it, we can talk later." Severus nodded and gently kissed her hand. He pulled away and bent over her, slowly unbuttoning her robe and pushing it back to reveal her bra and panties. Severus inwardly laughed. Bridget never wore anything under her robe if she could help it, but every few people knew that. He pulled her robe off, raising her hips with one hand to get it entirely off. He noticed the goosebumps that rose instantly on her skin and his brow furrowed. He looked around for his wand and saw it lying on the nightstand. He grabbed it, muttered something, and a large fire burst to life in the fireplace, instantly warming up the room. Bridget sighed and opened her eyes slowly, looking at Severus.

Their love-making was slow and tender. Both feeling deprived of human contact over the span of years. Neither of them wanted that night to end, but all good things must come to an end. As they fell asleep, Severus knew that she had to stay, even if it was dangerous for the both of them. He couldn't risk loosing her again.

-

A/N: Please read and review.

You can check out the unedited version on AFF and at http:groups. 


	5. Better Life

A/N: Usual disclaimer, I own the plot and OC's.

Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them.

Also, this takes place in Harry's 6th year so be warned, there might be OotP spoilers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Better Life

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape woke to a familiar sound and noticed Bridget asleep comfortably in his arms. He smiled inwardly, and thanked the Gods for finally making something good happen to him. He glanced over her at the clock, next to his four-poster bed, 9am. He had not slept that late, without the aid of a potion, in a long time. Bridget shifted slightly in his arms and rolled over and looked sleepily into his dark eyes. Severus kissed her forehead, "Good morning, Kyca" Bridget smiled at Severus' use of the nickname he had given her after a mutual night of intoxication.

Bridget muffled a slight groan as Severus tried to get out of bed. She tried to grab him to pull him back into bed but grabbed a pillow instead. She playfully placed it over her faced and whined. Severus stood at the edge of the bed and looked at her with an amused smirk on his face. Bridget peeked at him through the pillow and chucked at him playfully. Snape caught it as Bridget erupted in a fit of giggles. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe from off the floor and put it on. Bridget wandered around the room looking for her bra and underwear, while Snape dressed quietly.

They both went into his study, Severus summoned a house elf and got breakfast sent to his rooms. Bridget fed her owl who had delivered her morning post, apparently somebody told her owl that she was here, probably Jagger. They ate in silence for a while. "So what are your plans for today?" Snape questioned, in hopes of being able to be with her all day.

"Well nothing, I had planned to shop a bit for things I didn't really need."

"If you want, I can go with you, I have been meaning to go to the apothecary for some supplies."

"Sure, you are being mighty daring to come with me shopping." Bridget smiled wickedly at him while playing around with a piece of bacon.

"Yes, well I surely hope you don't have to go into a sweet shop again after that purchase you made yesterday and I will try and keep you out of Flourish and Blotts at all costs." Bridget blushed and winked at him, knowing that he really would try and stop her at all costs because she would literally be in there all day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus and Bridget arrived at the Leaky Cauldron not long after they were finished eating breakfast. They walked straight through and headed toward Diagon Alley, for a peaceful day together. Bridget noticed Fourish and Blotts, she started to casually drift towards the store, in hopes that Severus wouldn't notice. He caught on soon enough and made a graceful step in front of her. She giggled and muttered, "You can't help a girl for trying."

Just as Severus turned, there was Remus Lupin, smiling at him. "Ah, Severus, nice to see you out today." He glanced to Bridget, "Who might this be, Severus?"

Bridget looked up at the disheveled man, "Bridget Caelan, and you are?"

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you."

Bridget smiled and made their excuses claiming that "they" really had to be going and that "we" have plenty to get done. Remus smiled and nodded, he thought to himself, "Well Snape has finally managed to find himself a woman, what is up with me then?"

Bridget and Severus walked into the Apothecary, Bridget stayed close to Severus, avoiding the weird "creepy crawlies" as she informed him. Severus paid for his supplies and left, Bridget instinctively grabbed his hand. Severus would usually frown on such displays but today was an exception. Bridget smiled to him as they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, hand in hand.

Bridget and Severus walked past the Magical Menagerie. Bridget looked in and noticed several squirming, young, hound-like creatures. "Severus, lets go in, I would like to look around a bit." Severus sighed and followed behind her. Bridget grabbed a bag of owl pellets and headed straight for the puppies.

A salesperson walked up next to her, "I see you have noticed our newest arrivals, then."

"Yes, they look like a hound, what are they?" Severus could tell that Bridget was extremely interested in the dogs. He hoped that the salesman wouldn't say the dreaded word, "Hamiltonstoväre". He was certain that is what they were. They had talked about buying one when they were together. Severus had no objections, considering Bridget had very cleverly won him over on the breed after she said the magic words, "Severus, they are almost always quiet and they don't drool."

"Well ma'am, these are Hamiltonstoväre puppies. They are registered and show quality. They are nearly 18 weeks old and we have health guarantees for the whole litter."

Bridget smiled and grabbed Severus' arm and started to shake it like a rag doll. "How much for the males?" Severus knew that all hope was lost, Bridget will be purchasing one. He knew that if he valued his life at all, he would not persuade her otherwise.

"Well miss, our males are 550 galleons."

Bridget continued to look at the puppies, clearly not driven away by the price. As she scanned the pups, one pup looked at her and headed straight to her. It was hopeless, she was sold, she had to have him. "I'll take him." The salesperson picked up the pup and placed it in Bridget's arms. Instantly she starting cooing softly at him.

Severus had to admit it, it was hopelessly adorable. He pet the pup, that was happily squirming in Bridget's arms. As Severus started to pat the puppy's head, the pup began to lick his hand. Bridget giggled, "Severus, he likes you already." Severus sighed and gave her a weak smile.

Half an hour later, they left the shop, with the puppy and all of the supplies that went with him. They flooed directly to Snape's quarters at Hogwarts. Bridget plopped on Severus' black sofa and placed the pup on the floor. Severus sat down beside Bridget and watched the pup wander. "How long are you going to stay?" Severus questioned hopefully.

"I don't know, I really don't feel like going back to Nashville." Bridget sighed as the pup tried to get up and join them on the sofa.

Severus tensed instantly, "Then don't go back. I would like it if you stayed."

"Oh, Severus, I would love to stay but what about the other professors and the students? Also, what about him, can he stay here?"

"I will talk to Dumbledore. Yes, the pup can stay, I know how long you have wanted one. I'll go talk to Dumbledore right now, you can stay here and think of a proper name for him. I don't think 'pup' or 'you' will be very appropriate." Bridget smiled at him as he left to speak to Dumbledore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus said the traditional candy themed password to Dumbledore's office. Severus began to head up the spiral staircase, while constantly thinking the typical "what if's?". The big one that kept on coming back to him was "What if he says that she must return to Nashville?" Severus reached the door and knocked. He heard Dumbledore say "Enter". Severus walked in as Dumbledore's blue eyes looked at him happily.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, what can I do for you.?" Dumbledore looked at Severus and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling the entire time. Dumbledore indicated to Severus to have a seat.

Severus sat down and began. "Well, sir, Bridget has returned. I asked her to move in and she accepted. Is that alright?"

Dumbledore smiled, almost as if he knew that was bound to happen some day. "Severus, I am happy for you. I take that you have explained to her everything." Severus nodded and Dumbledore continued on, "Of course she can stay, I will alert the staff to her presence. If she is seen by the students, then I leave it in your hands as to how to inform the students."

Severus thanked Dumbledore and left. As soon as the door was shut, Dumbledore mumbled to himself, "Finally, he is got what he always wanted."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus opened the door to his quarters, to find Bridget rubbing the puppy's belly. "Bridge?" Bridget looked up at him and smiled. She picked up the pup and carried him over to Severus. "He said that it is fine, you can stay." Bridget kissed him gently on the lips. "So, does he have a name yet?"

Bridget smiled, "Yes, I think I am going to call him Jack."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Plot bunnies will come out next chapter. :) Also, Hamiltonstoväre are an actual breed of dog. They are a rare Swedish Foxhound. They have marking like a beagle but the personality of a lab. They don't drool and rarely bark. Currently there are only 2 in the United States and are increasing in popularity in Europe. They are solitary hunters so it seems fitting that Severus and Bridget would have one. 


	6. The Hard Way

Usual Disclaimer. I own Bridget, Jagger and the other OCs, as well as the plot, but nothing else.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, y'all are great. Well several things have happened that have stopped me from updating this. The main one is that my computer had a virus and had to be reformatted thus, EVERYTHING was lost. It sucked.

-

Chapter 6: The Hard Way

-

Several days later, Bridget had become settled in Severus' chambers. Jack the Hamilton pup was sitting by the fireplace, warming himself. A bald man's face appeared suddenly in the fireplace. Jack ran and hid behind Severus' chair, whimpering. Severus looked up from his grading to notice the man, it was Mr. Caelan, from what he remembered of him.

"Where is she?" The bald man questioned.

"She is here, Mr Caelan. Let me get her." Severus answered before walking out of his study, into his chambers to find Bridget. "Bridget, your father would like a word with you."

"My father? How does he know I am here?"

"I don't know but he looks furious." Severus led her into his study where the bald man kept glaring at him. "She is right here, sir."

"Dad? How did you know I was here?"

"Ah, good question, maybe because this lovely article just came out in Witch Weekly. After I read it, I knew exactly where to find you."

"What article? I didn't authorize an article."

"You didn't?"

"No, I most certainly did not. Are there pictures?"

"Yes, several in fact. There is one of you holding a puppy and then HIM holding the same puppy. Finally, the one that tops all of them is one of you and HIM hand in hand!" Mr. Caelan put a certain emphasis on 'him' to make sure that Severus heard his disgust.

"Shit, I didn't want the press involved in this, crap." Bridget shook her head before stamping her foot in rage. Severus tried to act like he was grading essays but was failing.

"You know that you are going to have to answer to the press now. They are claiming that you and him are an item now and will be leaving the business."

"Well, for once, the press is actually right in something. We are an 'item' as you like to call it. Also, I am done with the pop and country scene."

"Damn it all, Bridget. I knew that you would just up and leave one day but this is crap, you know that? Y'all are probably living together, sleeping together, and doing Lord knows what else together." Bridget blushed at her father's comment. Her father turned toward Severus, "You, boy, I swear if you do anything to her in ANY way, I promise you, I will hex you to next week then allow the entire family a turn to cast the curse of their choice on you. You understand?"

Severus looked at Mr. Caelan's sterm and serious face, he meant every single word he said. "Yes, sir, I understand. I won't harm her in any way, you have my word."

"Bridget, I love you, come and see me soon. I need to have a word with this boy here."

"Ok, dad, I love you too." Bridget left Severus alone with her father. Bridget picked up Jack and carried him into the other room.

"Do you mind if I come over, so we can chat?" Mr. Caelan questioned Severus.

"I don't mind at all, sir." Mr. Caelan popped out of Severus' fireplace and stood to his full hieght. He was a tall heavy set man, that would bring anybody to their knees. He looked like the type that had spent too much time doing manual labor. Mr. Caelan was a good 3 inches taller than Severus and tan. He was also a good 80 pounds heavier than Severus. Mr. Caelan could have been the correct body type for a decent night club bouncer.

"Ah, Severus." Mr. Caelan extended his hand and Severus shook it kindly. "I am not going to beat around the bush here, it isn't my style. Bridget told me about your mark."

Severus tensed and nodded, "Yes, I have explained everything to her. It is now up to her whether she is to inform you of the details about it."

"I also, don't pretend to know that you are wealthy and don't need to be teaching. There is more behind it, I am just sure of it. I will find out the real story behind it. You seem respectable enough and I trust my daughter's judgement but know this, Bridget is my only daughter, she is my life, I will always make sure that she is being well taken care of."

"I understand fully, sir."

"Good, now where is that pup I saw in those pictures? Oh, here." Mr. Caelan handed Severus the article, which had been hastily cut out of the magazine.

"Wait right here, I'll get him, if I can get him away from Bridget." Severus opened up the door to his chambers and saw Bridget and Jack playing on the floor. "Your father wants to see Jack."

"Ok." Bridget scooped up Jack in her arms. Jack attempted to gnaw on Bridget's nose as they walked through the door to Snape's study. Bridget placed him on the floor without noticing that her father was standing in front of her. She glanced up and smiled at him, before giving him a big hug and a kiss.

Mr. Caelan knelt down to the pup and Jack came running towards him. He played with him as Severus and Bridget looked on. Mr Caelan stayed not much longer, he left and said his goodbyes to his daughter and Severus, who he stil called 'him and boy'.

-

"No way! Hermione, there is no way that is Snape!" Ron yelled as Hermione showed him an article from Witch Weekly, that she had found on the table in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry peered over Hermione's shoulder. "You know, Ron, it does look like Snape but it can't be. That is the woman from Hogsmeade, you know, the one signing the autographs."

"See Hermione, there is no way that it can be Professor Snape. I mean come on, how can that slimy git manage to snag a music producer?"

Hermione read the article and her face became twisted into different expressions, from disbelief to shock. "It is Snape, the article mentions him by name. Also, it states that they are living together. Where, it doesn't say. Also that she is leaving the business."

"A woman would leave their job just to be with Professor Snape, I don't believe it." Ron said while shaking his head. "Harry, we could use the Maurader's Map to find out for sure." Harry nodded and retrieved the map. They looked until they found what they were searching for, Snape's chambers. Sure enough there were two names "Severus Snape and Bridget Caelan."

-

A/N: Please read and review. Thanks. 


	7. What About Me?

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I own the plot and the OC's nothing else.

Alright, this chapter is for Ben first off and I can't believe that it is actually going to work rather nicely into my story too.

Please read and review!

-

Chapter 7: What About Me?

-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way down to the dungeons for their first class of the week, Potions with Snape and his glorious Slytherins. They stood by the door and Hermione shifted her bag slightly, little did she know that it had hit a seventh year Slytherin prefect, walking past. The boy turned around sharply and glared at the bushy haired Gryffindor. "Want to say sorry, you little mudblood? How dare you or any of your things touch me."

Ron turned bright red and was ready to take on the offending Slytherin, but Harry had beat him to it. "What did you call her? It was an accident, you ignorant fool."

The Slytherin Prefect turned on Harry, "I can call her what I wish, you got that, scarhead?" The Slytherin's brown eyes bore right into Harry, just trying to provoke him.

Ron and Hermione could not pull Harry back before he threw the first punch, right on the Slytherin's nose. "You punch like my sister, Potter, actually she punches harder." The Slytherin punched Harry right on the bridge of his nose, knocking his glasses clean off of his face, which the Slytherin promptly crushed with one of his shoes. Harry came toward his dazed and confused, he tried to tackle the prefect but it failed. The Prefect pushed back on Harry and slammed him on one of the dungeon walls. "You give up Potter, or are we to do this properly, with wands next?"

Harry stumbled up on to his feet and wiped the blood from his broken nose, just about that time a dark figured appeared from the classroom. "What is going on here? Kreshtool, explain, now." Snape glared at the bloody Harry Potter before looking at his Prefect, who seemed untouched.

"Well, sir, Potter here came at me and I was only defending myself from him." The Slytherin Prefect adjusted his robes and looked confidently at his Head of House.

"Potter, that will be 50 points from Gryffindor and a detention for attacking a school Prefect. Now, Potter get out of my sight before you ruin my classroom with blood stains. Kreshtool, good work, 30 points to Slytherin, now get going to class, please explain to Professor Flitwick that I needed a word with you." The Slytherin Prefect nodded and headed off towards his Charms lesson. "What are the rest of you waiting for? Get in before I give the lot of you detentions."

-

Harry came into Snape's office two days later for his detention, "Potter, you are to scrub all of the cauldrons over there. I want them spotless, no wand either." Harry looked at his professor and nodded. "Well get to it instead of nodding at me like some mindless idiot." Harry went over to the cauldrons and began scrubbing, as Snape sat down at his desk and continued to grade papers.

Harry had just gotten into a rhythm when Snape finished grading papers and decided to inspect his work. Just as he picked up the first cauldron, a woman walked into the room and made Harry drop the cauldron he was cleaning. She looked at Harry then at Professor Snape. "Severus, I was just wondering...oh. Never mind, I pity you boy, he can be such a hard ass about cleaning sometimes. See ya later." Her southern American accent shocked Harry, he quickly glanced to Professor Snape, who was attentively watching her leave and go into his chambers.

"Finish that cauldron, Potter and you can leave. Don't tell anyone of what you saw. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry finished up that cauldron and headed back to the Gryffindor common room, to inform Ron and Hermione of what he had seen, this was one instance where he had to tell somebody.

-

Snape walked into his chambers to find Bridget and Jack, fast asleep in his four-poster bed. He mumbled to himself, "So not as secret as I had hoped," before crawling into the bed with them.

-

A/N: Sorry that it is so short but there is more to come. Plot bunnies are arriving shortly, I promise. 


End file.
